Nous autres, drogués et nos dépendances
by Indocile
Summary: La guerre est passée. Ginny parle à Harry et lui décrit la vie d'une façon bien noire pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux que l'on est tous dépendant chacun à sa façon. /!\ Certains chapitres dont le premier peuvent paraître dur... /!\ 5 chapitres prévus
1. Chapitre I – Mon frère et son alcool

**Chapitre I – Mon frère et son alcool.**

Regarde donc mon frère, observe-le comme tu aurais pu le faire fut un temps pour percer ses secrets et les transmettre à celui que ton père nommait maître. Te rappelles-tu ce temps où tu étais prisonnier de ses idées ? Aujourd'hui c'est lui qui est incarcéré. Il est détenu par le passé qui ne lui laisse à aucun moment de répit. Vois-le évoluer, il tangue sans avoir besoin de bateau. Il n'est plus qu'un navire qui chavire sur un océan d'éthanol qui l'enivre, le transporte et lorsqu'il le quitte le met plus bas que terre. Il est un sorcier, il fut héro de la guerre, il a reçu la médaille de Merlin premier ordre, il est entouré de sa famille et ses amis, mais au fond de lui il est seul. Il était deux, la guerre lui a prit son autre, son double, son jumeau, sa moitié. Il ne se sent plus entier et je ne l'en blâmerais pas.

Si ce n'est le tord-boyau dès le lever du lit, note bien la nuance entre le lever du lit et le lever du soleil, il abuse de la vodka, qu'il a découvert en protégeant des moldus lors de la grande guerre. Le soleil, il n'a pas du le voir se lever depuis bien longtemps. Il lui est un conte pour enfants sages, un peu comme un mythe. C'est une légende qu'on lui a expliqué il y a tant de temps qu'il ne sait plus qui et ne sait plus pourquoi. Il se morfond et ne veut nous entendre. Alors il tend la main vers le whisky-pur-feu et engloutit d'une gorgée ce qui reste dans le cadavre de bouteille.

Jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne dois prononcer un mot du champ lexical du décès et encore moins le nom de celui qu'il a perdu. Fred est devenu un nom tabou, alors s'il te plaît vil Serpentard, si tu tiens à moi autant que tu le dis sois l'ange que ton visage reflète et non le diable que tes paroles gardent. L'alcool pour oublier de tout son soul la douleur qui le ronge et l'absence toujours présente. Belle ironie que ceci, mais comprends le, c'est sa vie. Il n'est personne qui puisse changer cela, toutes les cures seront inutiles, toute la volonté du monde sera réduite à néant et chacun se cassera les dents sur son cas. Son sort n'est pas choisi par lui, mais la voie pour le subir ne l'est pas moins.

Il a essayé pourtant tu sais, mais sans cesse revenaient à lui des souvenirs tant heureux qu'ils en étaient supplices pour lui. Nous sommes les acteurs passifs de sa vie depuis le départ de Fred, nous ne sommes que les témoins de la déchirure qui s'est opéré en lui et qui jamais ne cicatrisera. Trop profonde, trop présente, trop béante. Aucun sortilège de médicomage ne réparera cela, aucune aiguille moldue ne lui sera bénéfique. C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu, c'est ainsi qu'il vit à présent. Il se lève avec une bouteille et tombe plus qu'il ne se couche à cause d'une bouteille. Chaque fois qu'il a essayé d'arrêter les rechutes étaient pires encore, nous n'avons pas baissé les bras, mais je crois que dans un sens, nous aussi, nous nous sommes habitués à le voir ainsi, à le savoir ainsi, à le connaître ainsi… Mais il reste de mon frère avec ou sans son alcool, bien que je ne pense pas vivre assez longtemps pour le revoir un jour sans.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Harry se lève, il est mal à l'aise. Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de George et de son problème d'alcool. Le voir ainsi marié à sa bouteille, oubliant la réalité, le met dans tous ses états. Je le comprends, je ne peux lui en vouloir, c'est l'un des pires exemples je crois que je pouvais lui servir. La prochaine fois ne sera cependant pas plus douce. Je compte lui parler de son pire ennemi...

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Dites le par review que ce soit oui ou non, merci.  
Alors voila, j'ai 3 fic en cours en même temps... **La balade des défunts**, mise à jour presque toutes les 2 semaines. **Ginerva, la dernière femme que j'ai blessé**, mise à jour environ tous les mois. **Nous autres, drogués et nos dépendances**, qui sera mise à jour je pense toutes les 2 à 3 semaines.  
À bientôt,  
Indocile


	2. Chapitre II – Tes ennemis  leur travail

**Chapitre II – Tes pires ennemis et leur travail.**

Il a fallut le temps pour qu'il revienne s'assoir dans ce grand fauteuil à côté du mien. Il est parti abusé de sa drogue personnelle, sans même s'en rendre compte. Je reprends où je me suis arrêtée pour lui expliquer que tout le monde est dépendant d'une drogue qui lui est personnelle, notre conversation ou plutôt devrais-je dire mon monologue ne sera pas plus joyeux avec mon prochain exemple, je le crains.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Il est ton pire ennemi, il est ta Némésis. Sans lui cependant tu as l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin du ministère et rien de plus. Moi-même je ne semble pas te donner le goût de la vie par mes mots doux et mes gestes tendres, comme lui te le donne par ses paroles de haine, puis de colère et maintenant juste de frustration peut te le donner. Cependant depuis la guerre tu as vu évoluer la situation. Tu as vu ses paroles devenir moins acides, le piquant s'est estompé peu à peu. Comme je te disais il y a quelques secondes de la haine il est passé à la colère après la chute du Lord, puis la colère est devenue de la frustration avec le temps. Je crois bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est toi qui peste le plus. Peut-être est-il lassé ? Ou alors c'est à cause de sa dépendance qu'il a moins de temps à accorder à vos disputes, chamailles et duels.

Car lui aussi est dépendant. Le grand Drago Malfoy est un drogué comme tous les hommes en ce bas monde. Pas la peine d'informer Rita Skeeter, elle n'est pas mieux. Elle aussi, oui, si tu veux que je sois plus précise elle a la même drogue que lui, mais sous une forme différente. Lui c'est le ministère, elle c'est la désinformation. Elle se borne et se régale à transmettre mensonges, calomnies et autres diffamations, c'est son cachet de vitamine personnelle. Elle ne peut avancer sans cela. Elle en veut encore et toujours plus, elle croit toujours être dans un chemin irréprochable voire même que toutes informations lui sont dues. Elle est dans son monde, elle s'y enferme et fait la sourde oreille. Ne crois pas que j'encourage ce cafard aux insinuations toutes plus infâmes et injurieuses les unes que les autres. Mon opinion est tout autre, ce sont des mots que seule sa perfidie égale, alors pas de cancans, pas de ragots, laissons la déblatérer, seule. Car c'est parce qu'elle se sent seule, qu'elle éprouve ce besoin de d'invention dans sa chronique que je qualifierai de scandaleuse. Elle veut se faire grande dame, alors qu'elle n'est qu'un insecte délateur, une vulgaire blatte qui se donne des grands airs et se drogue aux commérages et aux clabauderies.

Changeons de sujet, je ne passe pas du coq à l'âne, mais du cafard au dragon.

Il cherche à oublier le passé. C'est un dragon blessé, humilié et rejeté que tu as en face de toi, chaque fois que tu le croises au ministère. As-tu seulement remarqué sa démarche bien moins franche et convaincue qu'auparavant ? Il a perdu beaucoup lorsque le Lord est enfin tombé par ta baguette, mais il ne le regrette pas, sois en sûr. Il avait tourné sa veste, peut-être un peu tard, mais il l'avait tourné tout de même. Il a baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore non pas par lâcheté, mais par réaction aux paroles de celui-ci, je suis prête à le parier. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il tienne toujours droit aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il sait qu'hier il a fait nombres d'erreurs qui ne s'effaceront pas d'un coup de baguette. Il a bien appris la leçon qui lui dit qu'il sera jugé demain de ses actes aujourd'hui. Alors il travaille, il baisse la tête sur ses dossiers, il fait des heures à n'en plus finir, il ne voit Astoria et Scorpio que très peu, tout cela pour un avenir meilleur pour eux.

L'égoïsme l'a fuit en partie et il se drogue de travail pour préparer leur futur. Il s'affaire sur ses dossiers et en demande toujours plus. Lorsqu'il en finit un, il en demande deux nouveaux. Il ne sait plus faire aujourd'hui sans sa dose quotidienne de travail, promesse d'une destinée meilleure et plus honorable que celle tracée en guise de destin par son géniteur. Il ne fait pas carrière pour ce que cela apportera à son curriculum vitae, mais il est pris dans une spirale de sa profession qui fait de lui presque un robot. Cela est devenu mécanique pour lui, c'est devenu un automatisme.

* * *

Et voila, un chapitre II en avance. En fait, il me trottait en tête et je n'ai pas pu faire sans l'écrire tout de suite... Du coup vous n'avez pas eu à attendre deux à trois semaines pour avoir la suite. Qu'est ce que je suis gentille, hein ?  
Maintenant c'est votre tour de l'être... Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
C'est bien / c'est pas bien / c'est pas assez détaillé / y a trop de temps entre deux chapitres / c'est quand la suite / on s'en fout de Malfoy passe à Harry...  
Voyez, y a plein de possibilités...


	3. Chapitre III – Meilleure amie ses livres

Merci à vous pour les reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil pour cette fiction... Résultat : je vous ai écris le chapitre III dans la foulée.  
J'avoue, j'ai laissé Hermione célibataire, désolée Ronald, mais pour bien appuyer ma version de son opium privé c'était plus facile... Par contre je me suis imposé toute seule comme une grande des mots pas très gentil, le premier était Capharnaüm, je crois le plus simple à côté de elvézir ou orviétan.

**erienna **: J'espère que tu trouves ton compte "dark" dans la suite autant que dans le premier chapitre. Encore merci pour la review.

**Laetis95 **: La suite ? Maintenant et même tout de suite... Ça va pas trop démoralisant ?

**Maggy22 **: Bonjour à toi aussi.  
Que dire ? Déjà : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Je pense que je devais commencer par cela. Je vois que la reprise d'expression te plaît, j'espère que celle dans ce chapitre te plaîra également. Ce n'est pas systématique, mais j'essaye d'en mettre de temps en temps. J'espère que "le cas" Hermione Granger sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. J'avoue que j'étais en train de réfléchir entre deux paragraphes quand j'ai eu tes reviews et là le gros coup de stress : "Est-ce que la suite ne va pas perdre en qualité ?". Je crois que là le tableau est noir, mais est-ce que le caractère de la fiction n'est pas altéré ?

* * *

**Chapitre III – Ta meilleure amie et ses livres.**

Il triture ses mains et va finir par se faire mal. Il est plus sage que je passe à un exemple qui lui plaira peut-être plus, encore que...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Si je te dis "Capharnaüm", vois-tu à qui je fais référence ? Tu sais une jolie brunette, descendante d'une famille moldue qui est l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de sa génération... Oui Hermione ! Je suis au regret de t'annoncer, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué que ta meilleure amie vit dans un capharnaüm. Je me rappelle de l'ambiance chez Fleury&Botts, l'impression d'étouffer, que les murs sont trop proches et les plafonds trop bas, je crois que finalement c'est une partie de plaisir que d'aller chercher les livres là bas plus que d'accéder aux pièces de l'appartement d'Hermione. Sois franc un peu. Tu ne te sens pas devenir claustrophobe dans son salon ? Dans l'amas que constituent « ses archives », je crois qu'un ronflack cornu de Luna ne retrouverait pas ses petits.

Les livres s'empilent, toujours plus nombreux à chaque fois que l'on va chez elle. Les bibliothèques de son domicile ne regorgent pas d'informations et autres romans, mais se déversent sur les planchers en fontaines de recueils. Je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien il doit y avoir même des livres sur le quidditch chez elle, peut-être même des ouvrages si vieux que les antiquaires abandonneraient leurs elzévirs pour s'approprier ses trésors. Elle ne les voit plus, d'ailleurs sais-tu qu'elle les a tous lus ?

Je te dis qu'elle ne les voit plus car elle déambule entre ses piles de manuels et autres bouquins sans regarder où elle va, ils sont presque devenus, pour elle, des meubles. C'est toujours le même rituel, elle sort de l'hôpital, passe dans une librairie du Londres moldu, achète un livre et elle lit les premiers chapitres sur son trajet pour rentrer nourrir Pattenrond. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'alimente. Elle ne lâche pas des yeux son livre tant qu'il n'est pas achevé. Que ce soit en marchant dans la rue, en prenant son courrier qu'elle ne lira que le lendemain, en versant la pâtée de son demi-fleuret… Elle se couche souvent très tard, mais elle a lu son ouvrage complet. Il rejoint une pile qui n'a pas encore atteint le plafond ou une hauteur à portée de sa baguette. Demain elle achètera un autre livre et recommencera le même manège. Ce sont toujours les mêmes gestes, inlassablement, irrémédiablement même. C'est comme un trouble obsessionnel, c'est compulsif. Si elle n'a pas sa dose d'encre sur un parchemin elle s'enferme dans un mutisme total jusqu'à trouver de quoi étancher son besoin.

As-tu déjà regardé Hermione entrer dans une librairie ou une bibliothèque ? Elle prend une grande inspiration une fois la porte passée, un peu comme pour s'imprégner de ces odeurs de parchemin et d'encre mêlées dans toute la pièce. Elle hume entre chaque rayonnage ce qu'elle nomme parfum et ce que Ronald appellerait avec beaucoup de tact « puanteur littéraire ». Elle ne peut s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts les reliures, tâter les pages offertes à sa vue sur les étagères. Observe la, la prochaine fois, observe son comportement. C'est à se demander si elle ne préfère ce que renferment ces vélins à nos conversations.

Si tu veux être sûr parles lui donc d'un sujet nouveau qu'elle connaît peu ou pas du tout et contemple une semaine plus tard les derniers achats de ta droguée-aux-livres de meilleure amie. Je suis prête à parier que tu verras tout ce que l'on peut trouver en matière de documentation sur le propos. C'est son besoin vital à elle, connaître, savoir et apprendre. Elle lit encore et toujours. Elle veut plus de mots, toujours plus de lignes, encore plus de phrases. Les paragraphes se suivent, les pages se tournent, le livre se ferme. Jusqu'au prochain.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Il est parti à nouveau. Il prend sa petite dose d'orviétan, pour se faire croire que la suite de mon soliloque sera plus facile à entendre, car il sait que je n'ai pas fini et que je ne vais pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas reconnu qu'en effet chaque personne sur cette planète est esclave de son petit remède, parfois même un placebo tout simplement. Pour quoi faire ? Oublier. Toujours pour oublier quelque chose ou oublier quelqu'un, mais pour oublier c'est certain.

* * *

Je ne suis pas la seule, bien d'autres vous le demandent également : qu'en pensez vous ?  
Un petit clic sur le lien juste en dessous là, celui noté "Review this Chapter" et hop, un petit mot, un nouveau clic pour valider et le tour est joué...  
Merci à vous.


	4. Chapitre IV – Toi

Et voici le chapitre IV en avance, car une fois n'est pas coutume.  
Traitons cette fois-ci de l'addiction du sauveur du monde sorcier. Accoutumance sommes toutes banales, mais c'et Ginny qui en souffre. J'ai choisi cette fois de ne pas parler de sa petite drogue personnelle en description directe, mais plus de relater ce qui en découle. Ça change un peu je pense, mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir cependant.

Encore merci à vous pour les reviews, désolée **erienna **pour la petite Hermione au fond de son trou d'encre et de parchemins.

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Toi.**

C'est maintenant que les sujets facheux vont arriver puisque je vais lui parler de lui avant de lui parler de moi... J'imagine déjà sa réaction, je me doute qu'il va nier et vouloir tout contredire, je ne lui laisserai pas le loisir de le faire, je parlerai, je dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur jusqu'à ce que mon sac soit vidé.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Que vois-tu dans ce miroir ? Je vois un homme qui a vieilli trop vite à cause de la guerre qu'il a du mener tambour battant dès ses onze ans et sa découverte d'un monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Il est arrivé là, perdu, sa tête d'ange ne demandait qu'à apprendre et découvrir, on lui aurait donné la baguette de Merlin sans confession. Je vois aussi l'homme que j'aime depuis que je le connais et pour lequel je rougissais dès que je l'apercevais. Tu peux voir aussi celui qui a vaincu, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette image qui te colle à la peau et t'as suivi depuis la nuit tragique où tes parents ont cessé d'être. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je sais que cela fait mal d'entendre parler de ton passé et même de notre futur. Je le fais exprès bien entendu, mais uniquement pour que tu prennes conscience de pourquoi tu ne peux te séparer d'elle.

Elle est devenue ton monde et je dirais même ton univers. Parfois, c'est même au détriment de notre couple que tu la rejoins un peu n'importe où. Qu'il s'agisse du balcon de l'appartement ou du parc au square Grimmaurd, je sais que c'est avec elle que tu es. Tu partages chaque temps libre que tu peux avoir ou que tu te crées délibérément à poser tes lèvres sur elle. Tu soupires à chaque fois que l'instant s'achève et reviens ensuite vers moi, son parfum toujours sur toi. Il a tendance à vouloir s'accrocher à toi, tant sur ta peau que tes vêtements, mais la bataille de ta chevelure n'est pas épargnée, bien au contraire. C'est elle que je sens lorsque je t'embrasse, ce n'est plus ton odeur bien à toi. C'est elle que je respire lorsque tu me rejoins dans notre lit, ce n'est plus le parfum de ta peau.

Ce n'est pas une illusion, elle a bien pris une place importante dans ta vie. À la maison comme au travail je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, j'aurais tendance à dire trop de temps avec elle bien que tu sois marié avec moi et je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela ainsi. À quand remonte notre dernière sortie sans elle ? Tu nous sors toutes les deux, jamais toi et moi sans elle. Parfois tu sors avec elle sans que je en sois là, je le sais, ce n'est pas la peine de nier. Je le sais car je le sens, encore et toujours sa présence autour de toi alors qu'elle n'est plus là. Même absente elle est présente de toute façon puisque tu planifies déjà votre prochaine sortie, votre prochaine rencontre, votre prochain moment privilégié ensemble. Au petit magasin moldu de l'autre côté de la cloison ils t'ont déjà tellement vu avec elle, qu'ils en connaissent tes habitudes, même les heures auxquelles tu la rejoins.

Comprends moi, c'est douloureux de savoir que tu peux passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi en une journée, tu es même capable de te relever la nuit pour elle, alors que je suis à tes côtés. Rien que depuis le début de notre conversation tu l'as déjà rejoins plusieurs fois et je sais que lorsque le sujet de ta dépendance sera clos et avant de s'engager sur un autre sujet d'addiction, un autre exemple d'accoutumance, tu retourneras avec elle. Je parle d'elle comme de ta maîtresse, j'en suis bien consciente et c'est le sentiment que j'ai vis-à-vis de ta relation avec ta cigarette.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas la payes de l'auteur : une tite review ?  
_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... L'addiction de Ginny pour clôturer ma petite série.  
À bientôt.

Indocile


	5. Chapitre V – Moi

Tadam... Voici ce qui est normalement le 5ème et dernier chapitre. Je dis normalement car si la touquette me prends, je reviendrais peut-être avec de nouvelles histoires d'addictions... Mais rien de sûr pour le moment...

* * *

**Chapitre V - Moi.**

Ton regard d'elfe de maison battu en dit long sur ce que tu ressens à l'instant. Je suis désolée de te faire mal ainsi, mais c'est nécessaire pour que tu comprennes. Chaque être sur cette planète est un drogué, son addiction diffère de celle de son voisin de palier, ses accoutumances lui sont propres. Parfois, cela ne dépend pas de lui pauvre dépendant, il est possible en effet que son besoin provienne de quelqu'un d'autre ou d'un fait aléatoire. Parfois, cela ne lui ai pas connu pauvre drogué, sa petite dose lui est fourni quotidiennement sans qu'il ne se rende compte ni d'elle ni de ce besoin compulsif. Es-tu prêt à admettre que chacun est un esclave à sa façon d'une subtance, d'une action, d'une personne ou d'un objet ?

Si tu es d'accord alors nous sommes prêts à parler d'un dernier cas, le mien.

Je suis bien consciente de la dépendance qui me fait sourire, me pousse à me lever le matin et avancer. Ma servitude est connue de tous, mais n'est pas reconnu de toi. C'est bien ironique lorsque l'on y pense puisque je suis captive de ta personne et de ton corps. Oui, tu es ma drogue, mon monde et mon univers. Je regarde mélancolique le ciel en pensant à toi, l'observe les amoureux se baladant main dans la main dans la rue sous notre balcon en me rappelant des moments où tu me tiens par la main, où tu m'enlaces, où tu m'embrasses, où tu me donnes un orgasme. Soyons francs et parlons cru. Pourquoi devrions nous avoir peur de prononcer un mot parce qu'il est en rapport avec le sexe alors que prononcer le nom du Lord de façon haute et claire ne nous a jamais inquiété ?

Je te veux toi, toujours toi, encore toi, toi et rien que toi ! Personne d'autre ne pourrait étancher la soif de bonheur et de plaisir que j'ai au fond de moi. Elle se nourrit de toi et de ta présence. Je frémis lorsque tes mains se posent sur moi, je gémis lorsque tes lèvres entre en contact avec ma peau, mais il n'y a pas que des bons côtés à ce que tu sois ma drogue. Je subis tes absences répétées pour ton travail, chose normale, mais il y a aussi tes absences pour ta clope. Car ta cigarette, comme je te le disais précédemment, elle domine ta vie et t'éloigne de moi à chaque fois.

Je ne suis pas non plus désespérée n'ai crainte, le prochain pont ne marquera pas ma fin, mais le prochain frôlement sans suite me fera à nouveau soupirer. La frustration s'empare de moi en ces moments, mais c'est plus dur à chaque fois que je te vois cigarette aux lèvres et mon corps froid de ton absence. Transie, languie, lassée et toujours aussi amoureuse malgré tout. Un seul de tes regards me fait tout oublier l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à la prochaine absence...

Tu es le soleil qui recharge mes batteries, l'électricité qui active mon être, le vent qui fait se mouvoir la plume que je voudrais être. Cette plume serait petite, plus légère que toutes les autres et très discrète. Je volerai jusqu'à toi, me poserai sur ton épaule. T'accompagner dans tes déplacements et me cacher dans ta poche lorsque ta maîtresse entre tes doigts, part en fumée qui danse autour de toi, pour me narguer moi, la femme jalouse d'une cigarette.

Ta présence suffit à me rendre joyeuse, mais pour mon bonheur véritable j'ai besoin de ton attention en quantité quotidienne et régulière car le caractère erratique de tes gestes tendres caractérise pour moi la période de manque d'un drogué sans sa dose.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

L'histoire ne dit ce qu'à fait Harry après ce monologue de son épouse, cependant neuf mois plutard naissait James Sirius, la nouvelle drogue d'Harry Potter, ancien fumeur.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cet écrit. Désolée pour une fin aussi banale, j'avoue avoir plus de mal à conclure l'histoire qu'à la raconter...  
J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré tout d'un bout à l'autre et que la qualité du texte à été à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
À bientôt

Indocile


End file.
